


苗翠花的深夜惆怅

by Wanderer2333



Category: TVB - Fandom, 港剧 - Fandom, 苗翠花
Genre: F/M, 关咏荷, 反清复明, 江华, 清朝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 哎，方德，我不年轻了，鬼神之说再无以前笃信。但若有来生，我们还在一好不好？你别当去做什么反青义士，我也不做什么豪门太太。我们就当一对普通夫妻，给世玉一个无忧无虑的童年......
Relationships: 德花, 方德/苗翠花





	苗翠花的深夜惆怅

有时，她会突然记起，自己和方德是因为一张粮票认识的，并觉得啼笑皆非。

起初的不甘和愤怒，在相处中逐渐消磨。“日久生情”这么狗血的事居然会发生在她身上。不打不相识，相识复相离，何处祭相思？

保命要紧，她勉为其难做了这挂名夫妻。三番几次地逃离方府，方德和她讲道理——软硬不吃。以钱财利诱——不为所动。当时的她，比驴子还犟；年轻气盛，一无所有，唯独一腔热血隐隐沸腾。庆幸的是，这些年的风雨没有使之冷却。

那些年出的洋相，他默默掩盖、那些年通的篓子，他收拾烂摊子。这只是为了方家的门面，为了偿还我家的恩情，她这么告诉自己。也许最初纯粹是责任驱使。但渐渐，他眼里多了别的情愫，深不见底。一闪而逝，难以捕捉，却清晰存在，不时浮现，使她不敢直视。

真正的转变是在那思过崖上吧。她还记得嗖嗖的冷风和星光黯淡的天空。两人隔崖喊话，她每日不辞辛劳送小吃，其中有他赞不绝口的酸豆角炒豆干。那菜谱她一直留在身边，只是现在没有值得她下厨的人了。

为了在英国人面前争一口气，他们东奔西走请到纺织的老师傅。然而人力在机器面前终归是渺小而可笑。失败的苦果难以下咽，但两人依偎着的的身体给漫长而漆黑的午夜增添了一丝温暖。

后来确实平顺过一段日子。那几年布厂的生意红火，订单不断，他们就是在那时跳的第一场舞。一个西装革履、一个长裙飘飘。洋装虽然穿在身，内在依旧华夏魂。那晚灿烂的烟花、热闹的集市、和他眼里的光芒烙印在翠花脑海里。如此耀眼，如此炽烈，令天地万物失色。她是鱼贩的女儿，没多少墨水，进入方府才见了点世面。然而那一夜，她感到前所未有的暖意醉意包裹身心。她想高声歌唱，想出口成章，却话梗在喉。翠花顶多只懂得炒些家常菜，妄想什么吟诗作对？打打杀杀招猫逗狗才是她在行的。

“想什么呢？”他温热的气息吹到她颈上，她轻微地颤栗，把头埋在他厚实的胸堂里。假小子一样的人，竟也有小鸟依人的时候，格外动人。

方德乱党身份曝光后，担心连累家人而与她断绝关系。翠花心若刀绞，却故作坚强。我看错他了，她举目皆伤，原来一切都是假的。冰释前嫌后，她心疼方德。夫君痛下决定时，一定比她还难受。家国大业如此沉重的东西，为什么要由一个前半生养尊处优的少爷承受？

终于，孩子出生了。名字很好听，很有文化，叫世玉。眉眼像他，性子像她，调皮而跳脱。文化胜过她娘，武艺强过他爹。这就是所谓的“青出于蓝胜于蓝”吧。

所有甜蜜缱绻，在他撒手人寰后通通化为煎熬与折磨。巨大的年龄差注定两人难以相伴到最后，而翠花向来是个坚强的人，所以那天并没有撕心裂肺的痛。只有一丝若隐若现的痛楚漂浮在心头，不细想，倒也没什么大不了。

触景伤情是难免。大雨倾盆的时候，她看着雨滴，会想起两人共撑的伞。辗转难眠时，会怀念夫君的软言温语。

一次云雨后，她小猫似的蜷缩在方德怀里，昏昏欲睡。方德的声音在耳边响起：翠花啊，要是我早点认识你，一定让你做我的原配。这些年，委屈你了......若有似无的叹息荡悠悠飘散在耳边，带着眷恋和遗憾。分明是温馨至极的画面，永远失去后镀上凄清的色彩，不忍追忆。她情愿将之埋葬于青春的乱葬岗，尘土和风沙会使它越发破碎、模糊，至到彻底消失。与此同时，她不舍得抹去他的好，即使会带来困扰，也要回味往昔欢畅的余音袅袅。

我和世玉都相依为命这么多年了，我也不复当年的英勇，岁月何曾饶过任何人？翠花自嘲地笑笑。

“娘，又在想爹了？夜里风大，早点歇息吧。”世玉不知何时神不知鬼不觉来到她身后。这小子的功夫如今越发好了，日后必成大器。这么聪明孝顺，可怜有着当反贼的爹娘，坎坷是未来主旋律，翠花心里翻江倒海，五味陈杂。

她摸摸世玉的头，脸色如常，连声说好。

这条路不好走啊，孩子，你会怪爹娘把你推上这不归路吗？

翠花往床上一躺，思绪迷离。

哎，方德，你个傻瓜，原配不原配有什么关系？只恨老天不肯多给我们几年好光景。哎，方德，我不年轻了，鬼神之说再无以前笃信。但若有来生，我们还在一好不好？你别当去做什么反青义士，我也不做什么豪门太太。我们就当一对普通夫妻，给世玉一个无忧无虑的童年......


End file.
